Tavrisol Vantampo
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: A story about the Fan character
1. Chapter 1

"…gasp!" Karkat woke up in a cold sweat and he tried to look around the area. He saw that he was in a large open mountain type area, with rock formations and masses destroyed and half sliced off. He saw black smoke in some locations of the ground, as he tried to get up, he felt a deep dented pain in his gut. He coughed up blood and soon started to remember what had just transpired. Him, Terezi, Gamzee and the other 9 trolls were finally battling Bec Noir for the last time, and unfortunately, they all fell upon his enormous power and strength.

"N….no…w...we have…to….win...w…we can't lose now…" said Karkat struggling to get up.

As he slowly stood up he looked into the distance…and saw all his friends laying on the hard rough ground bleeding badly, half alive…or out cold.

"W…we need….w…we need…a mi…..miracle…" said karkat as he finally fell back down to the ground.

He faintly heard the laugh of Bec Noir as he flew above all the kids with the ring on his hand glowing.

"And thus, this ends the great act know as Hivebent! NOW DIE!" shouted Noir as he created a powerful giant green ball of destruction above his head ready to send it down upon the trolls.

"N...no…w…..e came…so far…." said Karkat as he passed out ready to take in his fatal end.

However, a rainbow flashing kernel sprite had appeared in the mitts of the battlefield. It floated closer to the trolls and soon began to grow in size. As it grew each of the twelve trolls began to be engulfed within the kernel. So a giant bright light shined through out the entire area. Noir was distracted by this light slowing his progress on his attack. When the light finally dimmed, he looked down to see what was created.

"What…? W…where did all those fucking brats go?" he shouted angrily.

The light cleared as a lone female troll stood on the ground. She was wearing a purple cape with a blue tail coming out of her backside and wore a gold chain around her neck. Her skirt was half blue with polka-dots as the green half is in a tucked in pattern. The right side of the skirt was tucked in under her shirt as the left half hanged off showing her bare hip thigh and leg and she also wore one blue and one red sneaker. Her hair was similar to that of Kanaya's and Nepeta's hairs put together. The front part of her hair was pattered with the colors of all twelve trolls' blood color. Her left eye was red and her right eye was blue as seven pupils appeared in the blue eye and she wore red shades over her eyes.

Bec Noir was shocked to see that there was one lone troll on the battlefield and that the twelve he just defeated were no where in sight.

"Who are you? Where the fuck did you come from!" shouted Noir.

"I am… ! But…you can call me…Tavrisol Vantampo!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**...


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Tavrisol! The ultimate kernel fusion! And Noir, you will fall this day."

"Shut it you little shit and just DIE!" Noir sent down his hellish giant energy ball toward the ground as he headed slowly toward Tavrisol and destroyed the area she was standing on.

"That'll teach you little fucker."

Noir was distracted by his destruction to notice that Tavrisol had teleported out of the way of the explosion and teleported behind him. She used a fierce powerful kicked on his backside sending noir plummeting to the ground and through the ground. As he flew put and stood his ground, Tavrisol had gently flew back down to the ground facing her adversary.

"Y…you..! You'll pay for that you little punk!" shouted Noir.

"You're the one that will pay! You've killed too many innocent lives and ruined our only chance to end this stupid game! So we will finally destroy you where you stand Noir!" said Tavrisol. She began to build up immense energy through her body and she charged all her energy to fly into noir and punch him in the neck knocking him into a mountain of rocks. Noir stood up shrouding himself in prototype energy rushing back at Tavrisol, as he grew closer; she drew her weapon, "Ahab's Caegar-Powered Pop-a-matic Tri-Rifle." As soon as he was closer to her, Tavris too out her gun and the three crystals lit up and Noir was shot point blank right in his face and sent right back at the damaged ground.

"! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Bec Noir as he flew at Tavrisol holding his sword out trying to stab her in the heart.

However, she grabs his sword and takes it out of his hand fast and stabbed him from under his jaw. Red blood flowed out of noir's mouth and she unhooked her lance chainsaw to then slice Noir in half. His body fell on the ground in half as Bec breathed the last bit of air and finally died right there as Tavris decapitated his head. She looked at the dead body and walked away taking the head on noir and flying off.

"_John….I avenged you and everyone this bustard killed….its up to you and everyone to finish this game…and this fight…!_" With that, she flew off into the distance…to the end of their Session.


End file.
